


Melodramatic

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: just sickening fluff as usual yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompt: "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	Melodramatic

**Author's Note:**

> aaah i’m sorry this is so short but i didn’t want to stretch it out and make it awkward lol

You weren’t exactly a world-class chef. You couldn’t even manage to make a piece of toast without the toaster going up in flames. Chopping vegetables wasn’t quite cooking per se, but you’d still managed to slice your finger instead of the tomato.

You’d yelped so loudly Dwayne had come running, only to deflate slightly against the counter when he saw it was only a cut. You on the other hand, felt as though you’d chopped your whole damn hand off.

“That’s a little melodramatic, don’t ya think?”

You turned to Dwayne, eyes wide. “Dwayne, I’m dying here!”

He chuckled, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a box of band aids. “Remind me to never let you near the kitchen again.”

You laughed as he gently unwrapped your small wound and stuck the band aid on it before throwing the box back into the drawer.

“Feelin’ better?” He asked, planting a small kiss on your now bandaged finger.

“So much better,” you replied, smiling lazily as you leaned forward and pecked his lips, draping your arms around his waist.


End file.
